Logosbook
by Dragonrider44
Summary: Dante and Zhalia both still have their Logosbooks' and now they are going their separated ways They still have a way to stay in contact. Set after season 2 My first fanfic so please don't hate me!
1. Chapter 1

Logosbook

Authors Note: My first fanfiction ever please don't hate me; I am trying as hard as I can to do this correctly. I do not own Huntik it belongs to the people who made it. This is supposed to be Dante and Zhalia after the blood spiral having 'friendly' conversations in their Logosbooks'.

* * *

Dante: Zhalia, Zhalia, Zhalia, Zhalia, Zhalia, Zhalia! Will you please just look at your Logosbook please I am getting bored of looking at my own handwriting!

Zhalia: What a shame what will you do if I mimic you handwriting?

Dante: Why do you have your shield up?

Zhalia: What shield? Why would I have a shield if no one is attacking me?

Dante: Your sarcasm shield. You have a really bad habit of being sarcastic when you're upset, stressed or nervous. It's like a mask so no one knows how you feel.

Zhalia: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm? So anyway why did you start writing to me anyway? I take it by the number of times you wrote my name that it is important.

Dante: Ah yes I just wanted to say that I am really super extra bored! S.O.S!

Zhalia: That's seriously all you wanted to say! Why aren't you busy with your Huntik council work because trust me I have got enough on my hands taking care of Lok, Sophie and Den!

Dante: Sorry

Dante: Really sorry!

Dante: Are you that mad at me?

Dante: Zhalia are you ok?

Zhalia: Dante it's me Sophie, Zhalia has been taken to hospital.

Dante: WHAT! SOPHIE WHAT HAS HAPPENED? WHERE HAVE THEY TAKEN ZHALIA? WHAT IS GOING ON!

Zhalia: whoa Dante calm down it is just a joke Lok came up with

 **Hey**

Shut up Lok! Well she is mostly fine we kind of tied her up on the sofa and we may have cut off her blood circulation. Oh wait nope she is free uh oh help us!

Dante: Never joke about that again! I have to go now be gentle Zhalia.

* * *

Authors note: How was that? I will upload another chapter soon please review I need your support!


	2. Chapter 2

Logosbook chapter 2

Authors note: Hi again I do not own Huntik please review give me some feedback but enjoy this latest edition! Thanks to people who have reviewed it really meant a lot to me

* * *

Zhalia: Dante help me please.

Dante: That depends on why you need help.

Zhalia: I have a migraine and Queen Sophie won't shut up.

Dante: Go to your room and shut the door, then just go to sleep you will be fine! :)

Zhalia: Wow the famous Dante Vale does it again! Gives the most logical answers which certainly no one has ever thought of before!

Dante: Sarcasm detector is going crazy! If you are locked in your room how come you can still hear Sophie?

Zhalia: A new spell of hers the ability to make her voice heard in different places at the same time, so she is going on about how I am being stubborn and that I should be training with Lok and Den rather than 'hanging around in my room and having a day off' as she puts it.

Dante: I thought you two were friends now?

Zhalia: How do you think I feel! I'm completely confused by all this someone's obviously put her I a bad mood!

Dante: Then talk to her try and work out what's wrong!

Zhalia: …

Dante: ;)

Zhalia: I hate you.

* * *

Author note: Ok this chapter done how do you feel about some back flashes to during the blood spiral incident I have had some good ideas so please review means a lot thanks ! P.s the back flashes was a special request from someone else not my own idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Logosbook chapter 3

Authors note: Hi thanks to all of you who have reviewed means a lot to me! Again I do not own Huntik or any characters or indeed the Logosbook. Please review and let me know what you thinks, this will be one of those flash back chapters I was talking about! ;)

* * *

Dante sighed he was very bored after his latest Huntik Council meeting and didn't quite know what to do with himself, he knew for a fact that Zhalia was on a 'VIM' (very important mission) and did not want to bother her. He glanced down at his Logosbook and had a sudden inspiration, he flicked back to when Zhalia has been undercover in the Spiral Mark headquarters and started to read.

Dante: Hello Zhalia

Zhalia: Dante um I'm really sorry but there's not anything to report on all the Spiral is doing at the moment is training and I don't know where Rassimov, Shauna and Wind are but the good news is that I am Harrison's personal body guard. They seem to like him so if I stick close by I am sure I will be able to…

Dante: I didn't want to know about the mission.

Zhalia: But isn't that why you liked the idea about the Logosbooks? Being able to remain informed about the mission?

Dante: No I liked it because I would be able to keep in contact with you!

Zhalia: So why have you contacted me then?

Dante: it's called conversation, I want to know if you are alright and how you are doing.

Zhalia: I'm fine; I am off duty right now for the next two hours very boring!

Dante: I miss you, but you're very lucky you get to spend the next two hours writing to me!

Zhalia: _Yeah right._

Dante: Are you ok? Your handwriting has gone shaky.

Zhalia: I'm fine it's just that I really miss you too.

Dante: Zha'al I can pull you out of there, no one will blame you! If you sneak out I can come get you in the jet all you need to do is send me co-ordinates.

Zhalia: No I'm fine I have to do this! This is my area of expertise don't try and tempt me, I wouldn't be able to deal with it I would see myself as a failure. Also what would Sophie say? These people have hunted down her family and killed her parents! If I left now she would be mad at me for not getting the information we need about how to stop them.

Dante: If you are sure just remember you can change your mind at any time!

Dante: Thanks a lot Zhalia it's good to know you have so much faith in me!

Zhalia: Sophie?

Dante: Of course it is! Dante is stopping Lok from destroying the house right now!

Zhalia: So you thought that you would look through Dante's personal stuff?

Dante: He left it on the chair! It's kind of sweet the way you talk to each other! Anyway I'm off now enjoy your 'conversation'.

Zhalia: technically it's writing to each other.

Dante: What's that? Sorry I had to stop Lok from blowing up my house.

Zhalia: Don't worry it's nothing how did Lok try to do it?

Dante: Sleep casting. It's when you cast spells in your sleep, like sleep walking.

Zhalia: I know what it is thanks I used to do it, still do every now and the after a difficult mission.

Dante: You are so weird! I have to go now so I will write to you later (if you can destroy the spiral mark in your sleep that will be great!)

Zhalia: Get lost.

* * *

Author note: There you go first flash back episode! How was it please review I will do ones like this every other episode but the others will be back to present day.


	4. Chapter 4

Logosbook chapter 4

 **Authors note: Hey everybody thanks for all the reviews and stuff you guys have given me makes me so happy! Once and once again I do not own Huntik because I did we would have a lot more seasons! Oh yeah just before I go it's my birthday today! Exciting isn't it! Yes well enjoy and please review (p.s this episode will be back to present day again and here comes Scarlett and I don't know how to spell her surname so let's just say 'Byrne' Shall we.)**

* * *

Dante: Ah so this is how Dante keeps in touch with you these days.

Zhalia: Um who is this and why do you have Dante's Logosbook?

Dante aka Scarlett: It is me Scarlett of course! I am on a mission so Dante let me stay at his house for a bit, isn't he sweet!

Zhalia: Well yes he is a bit of a gentleman sometimes I suppose. I should go do something else right now so enjoy your stay with Dante and your…

Dante aka Scarlett: Oh no please stay a while I am enjoying our little chat!

Zhalia: Oh ok then do you need to tell us anything or r just what Dante calls 'little conversations'?

Dante aka Scarlett: Oh is that what he calls them? How adorable! The latter, nothing like a little friendly catch up. How are you recovering from your spying days? Hope you're not reverting back to them again are we?

Zhalia: No! Of course I'm not! I'm just doing missions and looking after Lok, Sophie and Den again just without…

Dante: Me?

Dante aka Scarlett: Dante! I didn't hear you come in!

Dante: Perks of being a detective, just ask Zhalia. As for your question Scarlett, I can grantee you that Zhalia is one hundred percent fully recovered, thanks for your concern. In fact she may be getting a solo mission near here soon so don't get on her bad side.

Zhalia: Another solo mission? What's it about?

Dante: You never heard it from me ok!

Zhalia: Yes Sir!

Dante aka Scarlett: Oh Zhalia don't be so sarcastic Dante just wants to wind you up! Don't you Dante!

Dante: Whatever. Scarlett why don't you tell Zhalia about your current mission?

Dante aka Scarlett: Well actually I need to go now and investigate a lead. I only stopped because Zhalia wanted me too, so goodbye!

Dante: Aren't you kind Scarlett.

Dante aka Scarlett: Thank you Dante see you later.

Zhalia: The nerve of her! I never did such a thing!

Dante: I know just ignore her; you know she just kissed me on the cheek!

Zhalia: _Tactless_

Get lost Sophie!

Dante: Hahahaha! Remember what I said when you get a call about your mission tonight I never said anything and you do not know anything about it!

Zhalia: All I know is that it is in New York so not much I can say anyway.

Dante: I know but doesn't stop me from making sure:

Zhalia: Whatever I have to go now so I will talk to you later and chew you out about not telling me what the mission is!

Dante: Are you walking out on me? ;)

Zhalia: Let me see. Yup that is correct !

Dante: Aww thanks love you too!

Zhalia: _Aww you two are so sweet!_

I said get lost Sophie! Anyway I really have to go now so goodbye!

Dante: Bye! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Logosbook chapter 5

 **Authors note: Hello readers I don't own Huntik.**

* * *

Zhalia was having a seriously bad day. She was the only adult amongst three teens, that and then she missed Dante. Shutting herself off from the others was how she preferred it, she had even started doing the mission reports for Lok just to get away from the ceaseless bickering. Of course she had been told off for it by Guggenheim who told her it was the leader's job and Lok shouldn't be burdening her with his problems. She groaned at the prospect of a day with Sophie yelling at her to do various things but then she had an interesting idea. She picked up the Logosbook just weighing it in her hands, Dante had told her that if he was bored that he read the messages that had been written before. It was just something to pass the time thought Zhalia so she opened it at random and began to read.

Dante: Metz told me to thank you.

Zhalia: Why? And also why don't you sound so happy?

Dante: It's a book Zhalia you can't hear me.

Zhalia: Sorry but what is wrong your upset about something.

Dante: Your last report on the blood spirals plans saved ten lives in total.

Zhalia: That's not answering my latest question.

Dante: Why would you care you're on your own incredible dangerous mission whilst I'm doing other missions.

Zhalia: So we are both on separate missions! What's the big deal!

Dante: Nothing I'm sorry it's just that so many people keep coming close to death and your right in the heart of the danger itself and if anything happened to you I couldn't forgive myself. If you get caught they will kill you.

Zhalia: I won't get caught again I promise!

Dante: 'Again?'

Zhalia: I kind of forgot to tell you, Tantras found me when I was reporting about the army about to attack the Casterwills.

Dante: Convenient.

Zhalia: What do you mean!

Dante: I told you in one of our first messages that if anything happened to you I was going to pull you out of there! Something happens and you 'forget' to tell me!

Zhalia: Do you think I had time during a war! I power bonded with Gareon and used scatter-brain so he doesn't remember anything! And don't you think your being a tad bit over protective!

Dante: Well sorry!

 _Five minutes later_

Dante: Ok Zhalia I really am sorry now I was out of order, you are a pro and can look after yourself.

Zhalia: Thank you, I am sorry for not telling you as well even if it was accidental.

Dante: Agreed do you have any updates on the Blood-Spiral yet?

Zhalia: Nope but Tantras shows special interest in Harrison and teaching him very advanced spells and such!

Dante: Ok then, Thank you again for saving those lives Zhalia just in case you forgot.

Zhalia: Which I did, in which case you're welcome but I have got to go on duty now so I will write to you later goodbye!

Dante: Goodbye Zhalia.

Zhalia felt sad at this previous conversation, the arguments had been painful but she had also felt happy Dante that Dante had cared so much about her. The Logosbook glowed suddenly and Zhalia flicked to the current page of conversation.

Dante: The blood spiral may be gone but I'm never gonna stop being overprotective of you!

Zhalia: Hey! What happened to me being a pro! Hmm?

Dante: ;)

* * *

 **Authors note: There you go both are absolutely horrible I know and I am going soft. Please review I will try to update soon but I have homework and exams plus I need to concentrate on writing my other fanfiction. However I will continue so review or else! (I wouldn't be too concerned as I am a very un-threatening person!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Logosbook chapter 6

 **Authors note: I am so sorry it has taken me so long! I completely lost track of time so I didn't realise how long it has been! Anyway I do not own Huntik and stuff like that and this is a non-profit fanfiction (always wanted to say that) enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Dante: Hello!

Zhalia: Dante! It is the middle of the night!

Dante: Oh is it? That meeting went on a little longer than expected! Wait! Why are you awake then?

Zhalia: Because you woke me up!

Dante: Oh sorry I should let you get back to sleep and I should too probably.

Zhalia: Goodnight.

 _Ten minutes later._

Dante: Zhalia I can't sleep.

Zhalia: Zzz

Dante: and evidently neither can you.

Zhalia: At least I'm trying!

Dante: who said I haven't tried!

Zhalia: You went silent for ten minutes that is not long enough.

Dante: Well now we are both awake you would like to join me in conversation?

Zhalia: No

Dante: Aww are you tired?

Zhalia: No! Yes! Shut up!

Dante: Very tired apparently. How was the last mission?

Zhalia: Same old.

Dante: Even without me?

Zhalia: Are you trying to make me use boltflaire on this book?

Dante: No I am just asking for a comparison.

Zhalia: Still the same the only difference is they take longer because Lok, Den and Sophie keep goofing off.

Dante: We goofed off when I was in charge. It is only you who thinks everyone must be serious and whatever.

Zhalia: Not like this though! Would you have paused the mission to go to a water theme park?

Dante: Two things;

No I would not; I have to admit water skiing on the back of the transportation boat is one thing and does not slow us down. Much.

Great! You! Went to a water theme park! You!

Zhalia: No I stayed at the hotel and continued researching.

Dante: When did you and Sophie swap places?

Zhalia: When did Sophie get a crush on Lok because that's your answer?

Dante: Typical, Guggenheim said you have been doing the reports for Lok? Why?

Zhalia: Why not? I have nothing better to do where as they have school and teenage stuff to do.

Dante: If Lok wants to be the leader he needs to be behaving like one! You never saw me giving up on reports because I could be doing better stuff!

Zhalia: You call school better stuff? Anyway I don't mind I offer most of the time anyway!

Dante: Then don't offer!

Zhalia: Guggenheim has already given me this lecture I do not need it from you!

Dante: Fine, fine, fine you've woken up now haven't you?

Zhalia: I have been awake the whole time you idiot! Hence the reason of this conversation!

Dante: No! As in you aren't sleepy anymore.

Zhalia: Oh in which case yes I have woken up. How was your meeting today?

Dante: Now you're getting the hang of it! Anyway boring as ever we discussed the remaining Spirals and of course the Organisation is still at large and since they haven't made a move in a while we are beginning to assume the worst.

Zhalia: Isn't the meeting supposed to be top secret?

Dante: You asked! And anyway you are the best field agent we have so the rules don't apply to you.

Zhalia: Technically I asked how it was not what was in it. Since when am I the best field agent?

Dante: Since I joined the council, you are the best with me out of the way.

Zhalia: Lok? Sophie? Even Den is catching up!

Dante: They still aren't up to your level and you're good in other ways, like the fact that you can hack into information and can infiltrate the hardest of places.

Zhalia: Thanks good to know someone has this much confidence in me.

Dante: Having problems with Sophie again are we?

Zhalia: yes. She doesn't get the fact I don't like to do everything with the team! I have never been particularly sociable anyway but I can't train every second with them and do my work for the foundation.

Dante: Lone wolf through and through. What work have you got?

Zhalia: Are you doubting me?

Dante: No! I'm just curious about the stuff they are making you do.

Zhalia: Making me? I would like to see them try and aren't you in the council? Don't you know everything that goes on in the foundation?

Dante: yes! Well no actually. I can't keep tabs on everyone and we don't normally discuss what individuals are doing just overall results.

Zhalia: Fine we are trying to find out locations of Organisation amulet stores.

Dante: Wha…

Zhalia: When the Organisation can't bond with or have stolen titans they store them in there to keep them out of the way

Dante: Ok then doesn't that make them a big target.

Zhalia: This is the Organisation without the professor we are talking about, they have lost all intelligence.

Dante: fair enough, have you seen much of Harrison?

Zhalia: Yes.

Dante: Expand on that comment.

Zhalia: what are you my psychiatrist?

Dante: Yes I am so expand on that comment.

Zhalia: He is fine, kind of confused though. He thought he was better off with the blood spirals and then betrayed them at the last minute, he doesn't know what to do with himself.

Dante: He betrayed them to save you.

Zhalia: so?

Dante: nothing, just the fact you bring out the best in people sometimes.

Zhalia: And what is that supposed to mean?

Dante: Well you saved Harrison when his own brother couldn't and when I gave up after giving the Professor what he wanted you saved me and woke me up again.

Zhalia: Great, good for me.

Dante: Do I detect sarcasm?

Zhalia: Not at all.

Dante: Liar

Zhalia: Whatever. How is New York?

Dante: Like really big City, really noisy, lots of people and etc.

Zhalia: Sounds great can't imagine you living there.

Dante: Can't imagine you…umm… sitting still all day writing reports and going through computer programs.

Zhalia: Seriously?

Dante: Do you get what I am saying? I live in New York you write reports anything is possible.

Zhalia: Excuse me? I would quite happily sit still and write all day! Just depends on what I'm writing about.

Dante: Yeah well you like company.

Zhalia: What happened to Lone wolf through and through hey?

Dante: *cough* Gareon *cough*

Zhalia: He's different; he's like a part of me. Like you and Caliban.

Dante: I don't have Caliban invoked all the time though only you do that.

Zhalia: Yeah well shut up.

Dante: No.

Zhalia: Can I go to sleep now please?!

Dante: I suppose so.

Zhalia: Thank you, I will see you… well. Write to you soon.

Dante: Yeah I can't believe it's been a month since I last saw you.

Zhalia: That's not that long.

Dante: It is to me.

Zhalia: Stop keeping me talking goodnight.

Dante: Goodnight Zhalia.

Dante: Zhalia?

Dante: How can anyone get to sleep that quickly? Alright fine goodnight Zhalia.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hi I bet you all hate me now? Anyway review. My apologise I have a really crazy head and sometimes I forget to add the important stuff like little details which make all the difference.**


	7. Chapter 7

Logosbook chapter 7

 **Authors note: Hi you guys how ya' all doing? I do not own Huntik or the Logosbook which is unfortunate :( Anyway please review because your reviews make me very happy! Also please enjoy because otherwise this is virtually pointless! ;)**

* * *

Dante groaned as he slumped back against his headboard, Zhalia had gone to sleep and he wasn't tired at all. He wasn't quite sure how she fell asleep so quickly unless she had 'Dark-sleep'ed herself, he tossed the Logosbook into the air and caught it. He missed Zhalia a lot these days; first she had infiltrated the blood spirals and then he had moved to New York leaving her behind, although the time between the day the Blood Spirals had been defeated and when he moved away was a month, in that time he had been too busy dealing with reports and the remaining Blood Spirals to spend any time with his friends. He looked back to the messages he had sent to Zhalia when she first infiltrated the Blood Spirals.

Dante: Zhalia are you ok?

Zhalia: Of course I am ok! Are you?

Dante: I'm not the one who is infiltrating the most dangerous place on Earth.

Zhalia: Not the most dangerous place, an active volcano however.

Dante: Shut up you know what I mean. Did you get in ok?

Zhalia: Obviously, otherwise I would be dead or back home with you.

Dante: I am just checking! Did they burn the mark into you?

Zhalia: Yes.

Dante: ok, ok, ok do they trust you?

Zhalia: Do you honestly think they trust anyone? They have accepted me in and I don't think they doubt me too much if that is what you mean!

Dante: If anything happens to you I am pulling you out of there! I don't care if you are close to finding out their weakness or half way through gaining their trust I will get you out of there.

Zhalia: Over protective much! I can take of myself remember! I don't need people trying to look after me all the time.

Dante: Sorry I just don't want to see you get hurt ok, that's all.

Zhalia: Ok sorry I got annoyed.

Dante: its ok I started it, do you train to use dark spells?

Zhalia: Yes just don't tell Sophie she won't approve of them.

Dante: Ok then what do you think of them?

Zhalia: Some of them are ok like the fact they have very powerful shields which are very effective but most of them are horrible and can cause a lot of pain.

Dante: Ok does not sound good thanks for the tip, what about Den's brother? Harrison?

Zhalia: He is fine, absolutely hates Den now and is a favourite of Tantras.

Dante: Great they keep getting better and better.

Zhalia: Tell me about it how is Lok, Sophie and Den?

Dante: Lok is wound up about the prophecies of Nostradamus and Sophie about the Casterwill hunters and Den is annoyed that his training is going badly.

Zhalia: Why's it going badly?

Dante: Imagine Lok when he first became a seeker he is like that.

Zhalia: Unable to produce Boltflaire, extremely annoying, hyper, confident etc.?

Dante: Ok ignoring the confidence part, his problem is that unlike Lok he gives up easily.

Zhalia: Oh. Why are we having this conversation? We should be talking about destroying the Blood Spirals!

Dante: It's just called little conversations. So the Blood Spirals we still don't know …

Dante closed the book suddenly so that the snapping noise it made echoed throughout his room. He couldn't read on from there; it was just talk about the Blood Spiral and now he regretted letting himself have that conversation with Zhalia, it had been very depressing when really they had needed to be discussing happy things and keeping up their spirits. Dante's eyes felt heavy and he finally felt exhausted, the Logosbook slipped from his hand as he fell into a deep slumber.

 _Several hours later (7:30) Present day_

Zhalia: Bet you're tired now aren't you Dante?

Dante: Shut up, you were tired last night so don't be judgmental!

Zhalia: Yeah well you should have gone to sleep in the first place.

Dante: Fair point, I was reading through the messages from when you first started infiltrating the blood spiral.

Zhalia: yeah well happy times don't exist in our world.

Dante: Basket of sunshine.

Zhalia: It's true though, whether you like it or not!

Dante: One day Zhalia one day.

* * *

 **Authors note: How was that? I thought that it was pretty bad however I want to know what you think so please review and thank you for reading my fellow Huntik fans (unless you are reading this for a) a laugh or b) Because your like my friends and are reading this because your other friends are making you) Anyhow review and have a nice life. P.s you clever people may have noticed a link to other chapters in this one!**


	8. Chapter 8

Logosbook chapter 8

 **Authors note: Hello good people of Oz (even if you don't live in Oz), anyway I do not own Huntik. How have your days been? Am I updating quick enough? Anyways going off topic, enjoy this latest instalment and** **please review** **!**

* * *

Dante: How is England?

Zhalia: Depends were in England you are.

Dante: You mean to tell me you don't know where in England you are.

Zhalia: Of course I know where I am! I am just saying that it does depend where about in England you are!

Dante: So where in England are you?

Zhalia: Winchester. I'm on a mission with the terrible teens to investigate the Round Table.

Dante: Why's it called that?

Zhalia: Because they are annoying, loud, occasionally make me wonder if they should be in a school for psychopaths and are terrible at leaving me alone!

Dante: I was actually asking about the round table but that makes sense to me given your attitude towards them.

Zhalia: They are!

Dante: I don't doubt it for a minute.

Zhalia: Are you taking the mick out of me?

Dante: No I'm just agreeing with you there is no need to be suspicious.

Zhalia: Just checking it's not like I can see your reactions and judge whether you are kidding or not!

Dante: Fair point, how is England though?

Zhalia: English.

Dante: Urgh why can you never give a proper answer?

Zhalia: Because I don't need or want to.

Dante: You are being difficult.

Zhalia: I am always difficult.

Dante: Don't I know it

Zhalia: You're not exactly innocent yourself.

Dante: What are you talking about?

Zhalia: *cough* Black market contacts *cough*

Dante: I was trying to save Metz!"

Zhalia: I'm just saying.

Dante: ok leaving innocence behind before Sophie walks in and starts regaling us on the fact neither of us are.

Zhalia: You're not the one who puts up with her every day and you're not the one she would lecture about innocence.

Dante: We are not going through this. I know Sophie doesn't _completely_ trust you but I do.

Zhalia: If you've said that once you've said it a million times

Dante: It would help if you listened every once in a while that way I wouldn't need to keep repeating myself.

Zhalia: I am going to start ignoring you if you keep this up.

Dante: You like it really.

Zhalia: Keep on believing that detective.

Dante: Why not?

Zhalia: Because it's not true.

Dante: I don't believe that.

Zhalia: Don't you have a meeting or something to go to?

Dante: Nope day off.

Zhalia: I seriously doubt that.

Dante: You think I would skip work to write to you?

Zhalia: You can't sit still for a minute without company.

Dante: Just because you're right doesn't mean you can rub it in. Besides I like talking to you, you're good company.

Zhalia: You never talk to me Dante.

Dante: Talking, writing same difference.

Zhalia: Whatever, so what are you supposed to be doing? Also since when am I good company?

Dante: I'm supposed to be writing a review on the progress of tracking down the blood spirals and you are good company since you actually respond to me when I say/write stuff.

Zhalia: Surely others respond to whatever you talk about I mean you're Dante Vale foundations top seeker.

Dante: Not all the time and especially when I'm talking about non-seeker related stuff and I was the best seeker remember, I have an office job now.

Zhalia: Meh offices are dangerous.

Dante: Meh? Anyway really, really sorry Zhalia got to go now council meeting I um didn't forget about.

Zhalia: Pin the blame on me if you like I kept you talking, bye.

* * *

 **Authors note: Review! Please! And have a nice week! Please! I really like the word please but I've been told I say it too often!**


End file.
